The last letter
by King of the broken hearted
Summary: A clean break. thats what he called it when he left me. he never understood my love for him would last forever.


A.N- anyways im only writing this cause it was two in the morning and i was severly bored (sp?) well its probably not great but ah well. Reveiw?

* * *

To whom it may concern,

I am writing this because my time alive is short. I don't know how long I have left to live and I really need to say this. I don't now what to believe about love. Is there "the one," a perfect match, or a soul mate. I have experience great love in this life. My first love was probably my most passionate love.

I still remember him perfectly. I can remember every detail of his smooth, perfect face. I can still remember his golden eyes, how I could get lost in them. His bronze hair was tangled in a perfect mess. Oh and his touch. Whenever his cold hands would touch me my heart would stop and my breathing would become labored.

A clean break. This is what he called it when he walked away. He said my memories of him would fade. He said I would love someone else. He was part way wrong. My memories of him never faded. If anything they grew stronger.

I would dream of him every night. Even today I still dream about him. Even now I miss him. When I think of him, my heart hurts, and tears fill my eyes. He never understood that my love for him would last forever.

Anyways after he left I became cationic. I lived day by day but my mind was blank. I wasn't really alive.

Months went by and I did begin to get better. I still thought about him (I knew I always would) but I could think about him and still function. Jacob Black helped put me back together. He gave me what I really needed, hope for the future. He fell in love with me but I just wasn't over Edward.

I ended up going to College in Seattle. I was trying to do what Edward wanted. I was trying to live a normal life.

The reason I went to Seattle was because of Edward. I couldn't move to far way from Forks. Though the memories Forks held for me brought me pain, I couldn't leave it . Forks was as close to Edward as I would get.

Anyways, I met someone in college. We became fast friends and I began to develop feelings for him. They were different than the feelings I still felt for Edward, but they were just as strong. Once we graduated, he proposed and I accepted.

We got married in forks. In fact it was in our (Edwards and mine) meadow. I had to. It was like I was marrying a piece of Edward.

After we had our first kiss as a married couple, I looked over the crowed. In the very back I could have sworn I saw a sparkle, and I was sure I smelt Edward's sweet scent.

Me and my husband had a great life together. I became an elementary English teacher and my husband became the chief of police. I became pregnant and after I gave birth I was in a drug educed haze. I swear I saw Edward. He had a sad smile on his face as he looked at me. When I blinked, he was gone. Was it really him? I don't now but how my heart wishes it was.

Anyways, we lived in forks over our whole lives. Every now and then I would smell him. I always thought it was my imagination but now I'm not so sure.

When my husband died of a heart attack, I was lost. I had a four-teen-year old son who had no father.

At his funeral though I knew _he_ was there. I stood to talk about my husband I saw him. He was in the back as young as ever. He starred at me and then he walked off.

I never saw Edward again. I would feel his presence, or smell him but never again did see him. How I still love him. Now as my old body fails me, I still love him. Yes, I love my husband. He was a gift from God. Edward was special. He was my first love and my soul mate if ever there is such a thing. I know Edward never left. He watched me always and was there for me always. Oh, how much I miss him.

Isabella.

Isabella put her pen down and looked at her letter. "I love you, Edward." She whispered as a tear drops gently fell from her wrinkled face.

She picked herself up and laid in her bed. She drifted off to sleep with one person in her dreams. Peacefully Bella's last breath left her body. She died as she clutched the letter to her heart.

It was a while before her son to figure out she was dead. Once he knew, however, he set up a small funeral.

It was a nice funeral. The kind he knew his mother would appreciate. His mom Isabella was an amazing woman. He knew without a doubt she was in heaven.

The son looked and saw the most beautiful family sitting together. Their faces were sad and one of them, the bronze haired boy looked as if he was going to die of heart break.

"Hi," the son said to the family.

"Hi," the eldest male said.

"Did you know my mother?" He asked.

"Yes, she was an amazing woman." the bronze haired boy said.

"Well I have to go." The son said as he turned around. A gust of wind blew pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket. He didn't notice and just kept walking.

The piece of paper was caught by the bronze haired boy.

"To whom it may concern," The top of the letter said.

He gasped as single name passed his lips.

"Bella"


End file.
